


I.L.W.A.D.

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Original Story
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: They say being a teen is hard. For Kyle hard doesn't begin to describe what he'll go through as he makes his way through high school.





	I.L.W.A.D.

13 year old Kyle is a lonely boy. His parents are always working and they spend no time with him. At school he tries to make friends but all the other kids won't talk to him. Kyle plays by himself, he eats by himself, and he talks to himself. By the time he reached high school, he had found a way to cope with being by himself. At lunchtime he sat in front of his locker and took out a sketch pad with a pencil. He started drawing. He drew animated characters. Mostly the main characters from popular animated television shows. Naruto, Goku, Luffy, you name it. But even more he liked drawing animated girl characters. Sometimes he made his own. And other times he drew himself hanging out with most of the characters. Drawing was his favorite thing to do. Especially, to forget about being lonely.

One day, he was on his way home when all of a sudden 3 of his schoolmates stopped him.

Jake: Hey, I know you.

Jake pressed his finger into Kyle's chest.

Jake: You're that guy that sits by himself during lunch aren't ya?

Kyle didn't answer.

Carl: Yep, it's definitely him. 

Larry: The one who draws. 

Kyle: Y-y-yes... that's me...excuse me I have to..

Kyle tried to walk away but Jake stuck his foot out. Kyle fell to the ground.

Jake: Oops. My bad. Guys why don't you help him out?

Jake's friends grabbed Kyle and took his bag carrying his sketch pad.

Kyle: Hey... Give that back...

Kyle tried to stand up but Jake pushed him back down. Carl and Larry took out his sketch pad.

Larry: Whoa! Look at these Jake!

Carl: This guy got skillz with a pencil.

They showed the sketches. Jake took the sketch pad.

Jake: Nice art buddy. These ain't half bad.

Jake continued to flip through the pages until he saw a sketch of Kyle with a girl character he made up. At the top there was a title that said "Me and My Girlfriend".

Jake: Take a look at this one guys. It's a picture of him and his so called girlfriend. Hahaha!

Carl and Larry looked. As soon as they saw it they started laughing hysterically.

Larry: This guy is pathetic!

Carl: Yeah! He's totally I.L.W.A.D! 

Larry: I.L.W.A.D! I.L.W.A.D! I.L.W.A.D!

Kyle: I.L.W.A.D?

Jake: You don't know what I.L.W.A.D. means? You really are pathetic. It means you're in love with a drawing.

Carl: Only a loser would draw himself a girlfriend.

Kyle: L-l-leave me alone and give back my sketch pad!

Kyle stood up with his fists clenched. 

Larry: I think we hit a nerve guys. We better be careful.

Carl: What's he gonna do? Turn into the hulk? 

The three laughed harder this time. Kyle's anger built up more.

Jake: All right guys I think we should stop playing and give it back to him.

Kyle started to calm down.

Jake held out the sketch pad. Kyle motioned his hand towards it. As soon as he got in reaching distance Jake pulled it back. Then he grabbed the pad with both hands and ripped it in half. Kyle was shocked.

Jake: Oops. My bad.

Then he ripped it several more times saying "Oops. My bad" with each rip. His friends laughed hysterically. When Jake was finished, he tossed the ripped papers in the air and said "Oops. My bad." that final time.

Kyle: M-m-my drawings... 

The three started to walk off while still laughing their heart out. Kyle infuriated, ran at the one who ripped his pictures.

Kyle(raging): Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! 

He tackled him from behind so hard he fell. Kyle then followed up with a series of punches to the back of the head while yelling loudly. 

Jake: Get off me! 

Kyle: I'll make you pay you b@st@rd!!!!

Jake's friends saw what was going on and reacted. They grabbed Kyle. Kyle struggled to get free. Jake stood up holding his bruised head.

Jake: D@MN you...

Carl: He really did go hulk!

Larry: Come on Jake. We got him!

Jake: I'll teach ya I.L.W.A.D...

Jake swung and punched Kyle square in the face.

Kyle: Ahh!!!

Jake: I'll teach ya real good!!!

Jake kicked him square in the stomach.

Kyle: Ugh!!!

Then after that Jake continued to punish Kyle over and over. He stopped when he finally became satisfied.

Jake: Leave the I.L.W.A.D. I'm done.

The two dropped Kyle and took off with Jake. Kyle could do nothing but lye there hurting. His sketches were scattered all around him. After a while he slowly started to collect what was left of his sketches while crawling. He picked himself up and made his way home. Each step bourne a jolt of pain. 

Kyle: Ugh...ugh...ugh...

When he got home he went straight upstairs to his room. At that time his parents weren't there. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

OVERVIEW  
LYRICS  
LISTEN  
OTHER RECORDINGS  
SIMILAR SONGS  
1 of 5  
2 of 5  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Bitch I got the Mac or the 40  
Turn a bitch to some macaroni  
Tell me how you want it I’m on it  
I really mean it I’m just not recordin’  
Still a blow the choppa, for all you actors  
Leave a bitch nigga head in pasta  
You are an impostor, ain’t got no money  
Put the burner to his tummy, and make it bubbly  
I really hate niggas I’m a Nazi  
Love wearin’ all black, you should see my closet  
Rock that all white, when I’m feelin’ Godly  
Pop out like Coke, I ain’t gotta park it  
Fuck is y’all saying, bitch my hood love me  
48214 real niggas know me  
I been out my mind since they killed my cousin  
Free my cousin Devin, man he just called me  
All these niggas love me, can’t get ‘em off me  
Fuck around gave him my number, he won’t stop callin’  
IBGM, we the clique bitch you see us scorin’  
V.I.P in the club, while your section borin’  
Got a bitch that Set it Off like Jada Pinkett, Queen Latifah  
You rollin’ around with your nieces bitch you TeeTee  
Mind full of money, got a heart full of demons  
Mobbin’ like Italians, we really take your fingers  
Turn your face into a pizza, no acne  
Have you singin’ like Alicia, fuck with my family  
They be like you little, but goddamn she spazzin’  
Do the whole crew, my bitches freak nasty  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
I got multiple change, a gang of old school  
That I swear I don’t drive ‘less it don’t rain  
Show you how to get the million, both lanes  
When I switch, we gon’ blow the whole thing  
That is it, bitch keep talking about  
“What’s my favorite strain?  
What’s my favorite part of the game?  
The grind, or the fame?”  
I told her as long as my nigga straight  
We plotted this for less, now is number one albums  
Niggas wasn’t sure, speculations about the outcome  
Now what? More award shows, more oz’s  
More niggas tryna find out where I shop, when I get my clothes  
Get a buzz and I’ll put you on a roll  
got a hundred rolled, here my car coming from the lobby  
Taylor Gang over anybody  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Bitch I got the Tommy no Hilfiger  
Lil Dej ain’t about it, bitch how you figure  
I don’t do no drugs, I be off liquor  
So lifted, flyer than your girl, baby gone and take my picture  
See I gotta get this money, my palms itchin’  
Niggas gossip like hoes, most of ‘em bitches  
I don’t wanna do no songs, I don’t wanna kick it  
And I ain’t signin’ to no label, bitch I’m independent  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body  
Let a nigga try me, try me  
I’ma get his whole motherfuckin’ family  
And I ain’t playin’ with nobody  
Fuck around and I’ma catch a body


End file.
